For trucks with rear cargo beds, various designs of cargo bed covers have been provided in attempts to protect the cargo content. Certain of these existing designs are directed to a single panel that gets lifted up and opens in its entirety, which makes it difficult and if not all impossible to loading large objects like a refrigerator or a tall plant without the complete removal of the bed cover. For such a removal, the removed bed cover may need to be at least temporally stored inside the vehicle, taking up valuable space.
Other of some of the existing designs use soft covers; however these design based on soft covers may require manual roll-up and manual operation may not be user friendly as often being labor intensive.
Some of the existing designs involve motorized cover systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,072 B1 discloses similar systems.